Promises
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: “Don’t worry, Scorpius Malfoy. I won’t be going anywhere.”


**_Well, there are two ways to read this story. You can follow the numbers and read in order OR just read straight through. If I planned it correctly, either way will work just fine._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Scorpius and Rose do not belong to me. I'm just...borrowing them for a little while. _**

**_Another A/N at the bottom. _**

--

**1.**

"_Concentrate on your work. Study. Don't get all sentimental on me now."_

"_It's going to be a hell of a lot harder than you're making it out to be."_

"_It's a university Scorpius, not Azkaban."_

"_Rose…"_

"_Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere." _

--

**3.**

She remembers burying her head into his shoulder and steeling herself against the tears that were pricking at her eyes.

She had to stay strong for him.

"_You'll be the first person I'll come back to, Rose. Promise."_

--

**2.**

Rose desperately hoped that he wouldn't meet any pretty French girls wherever he was staying at. She didn't need anything else to worry about.

But it's _Scorpius Malfoy, _and he's bound to attract girls like flies to honey.

But it's _Scorpius Malfoy, _who was as much of a Ravenclaw as she was, and was probably going to be inside studying all the time.

Right?

These were times that Rose wished she didn't have such a good-looking boyfriend.

--

**5.**

He didn't write to her. Not a single owl had arrived from France since his departure.

He _promised _that he would write to her. Had yelled it to her before spinning on the spot and disappearing with a _crack_.

He said he wouldn't forget about her.

"_He _never _breaks his promises, Albus. You know that."_

"_There's a first time for everything, Rose."_

--

**4.**

Rose had always prided herself on being an independent woman. She wasn't going to attach herself to a person who didn't even bother _contacting _her yet.

Of course, all that had fallen down the drain since Scorpius' absence.

Every night she fell asleep and dreamt of his hands in her hair, and his mouth on her own, whispering words that made her heart beat faster than normal.

"_I missed you Rose Weasley. I won't leave you again."_

--

**7. **

Shamefully, she wished that _she _was the one gone and _he _was the one missing _her_.

It would be so much easier that way.

--

**9. **

It's been four years, two days, and twenty-five minutes.

Still no word of him.

It's been 1,463 days since she had seen him last.

1,463 days without Scorpius Malfoy in her life.

Not like she's counting.

--

**8. **

_It's been years since he left, Rose Weasley. Get on with your life._

She sat in the Leaky Cauldron nursing a Butterbeer and a pounding headache.

"_Excuse me, Miss?"_

She looked up at the voice, squinting through the dim light.

"_You look like a person in need of company. Would you like another drink?"_

She looked at her empty mug, and back up at him. He had soft brown eyes and a charming smile.

"_I…"_

Unconsciously, her mind conjured a (blurry) image of a man with steel-grey eyes and a condescending smirk.

"_Sorry. I have a boyfriend."_

--

**6. **

She hated him for making her feel like such a heartsick schmuck.

"_Do you think he'll come back, Rose?" _Lily had asked her.

She had gotten defensive, biting back the harsh words that had pushed against her throat, choking her.

She felt her eyes burn with angry tears.

"_Of course I do. I've been waiting this __long for him, after all. "_

--

**10.**

Scorpius Malfoy showed up unceremoniously on her doorstep, sopping wet and shaking the raindrops out of his hair.

"I'm back."

"I see that."

"Rose…"

"You didn't write."

"I _did _write. Every day for the first three months, Rose. I never got a response."

"_I_ never got a letter."

"Damn owls."

She smiled for the first time in a long time.

His stoic expression faltered for a second, then he smirked.

She didn't know who was the first to move; before she knew it she was in his arms again, trying to memorize every detail of him before they let go.

His fingers hesitantly threaded in her hair, and she looked up at him shyly, heat flooding her face as he whispered in her ear,

"_I don't break my promises Rose Weasley."_

_--_

**_Wow guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? This is dedicated to UndeniablyMe for the encouragement and for getting me off of my lazy butt. Thanks, UM! I've MISSED writing Scorpius/Rose.  
_**

**_You guys like it? Is it too dramatic? I'm in a bit of a romantic mood these days, I'm afraid.  
_**

**_Anyways, please review! I'd really appreciate it!_**


End file.
